


Closing Night

by Sam82



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Era esausto ma felice e soddisfatto, aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. L’unica cosa che lo lasciava un po’ con l’amaro in bocca era la notizia da parte dell’addetto alle prenotazioni che Ben aveva chiamato per acquistare un biglietto e che questo non gli era stato venduto come da sue precise istruzioni.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente questa e altre storie che pubblicherò sono interamente frutto della mia fantasia e non intendono in modo alcuno offendere o ferire nessuna delle persone presenti in esse.

Sapeva che ormai avrebbe dovuto decidersi a comprare il biglietto per assistere alla Closing Night.

Prese in mano il telefono e compose il numero per le prenotazioni degli spettacoli del teatro.

“Buongiorno, vorrei un biglietto in prima fila per lo spettacolo delle 19.30 del 2 dicembre, grazie.”

Attesa la risposta girandosi la sigaretta nervosamente tra le dita.

“Buongiorno, certamente. Dovrebbe fornirmi cortesemente i suoi dati per la prenotazione, grazie.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Ehm, Signor Cumberbatch, purtroppo il suo nome, ehm… risulata sulla blacklist , non posso prenderle la prenotazione..” lo interruppe “ Come scusi?” chiese, la voce leggermente alterata.

“As-aspetti solo un momento per favore, provo a ricontrollare, sicuramente ci sarà un errore.” La voce all’altro capo del telefono arrivava imbarazzata e chiaramente a disagio per la situazione.

“ Purtroppo, mi di-dispiace ma non posso prenderle la prenotazione. Sono veramente mortificato.”

Avrebbe voluto vomitare tutta la sua collera ed il suo disappunto su quel povero centralinista ma si rese presto conto che, se era stato messo in quella lista la colpa era da attribuire solo a se stesso ed al pessimo modo in cui si era comportato con Martin.

“Non si preoccupi, non dipende da lei, grazie comunque per aver controllato e buona giornata.”

Questo si limitò a rispondere poi interruppe la comunicazione e lanciò il suo iphone da qualche parte nel giardino.

Si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione a denti stretti mentre strinse forte il pugno e tirò un calcio alla bottiglia appoggiata per terra.

Erano mesi che si chiedeva se andare oppure no, cosa avrebbe fatto una volta a teatro, cosa avrebbe detto… Era evidente, a questo punto che Martin fosse davvero arrabbiato, che non lo volesse vedere, che non lo avrebbe forse mai perdonato e che quindi avesse scelto per entrambi mettendolo in quella dannata lista.

Era furioso, frustrato, sapeva che sarebbe potuto finire tutto così anche se ovviamente sperava il contrario.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendersela solo con se stesso, lo sapeva benissimo ma ora avrebbe solo voluto prendere Martin a calci.

Avrebbe voluto spiegargli perché lo aveva fatto, avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva commesso un grossissimo errore, avrebbe almeno voluto scusarsi, ecco almeno quello. Voleva scusarsi sinceramente e voleva farlo guardandolo negli occhi…e poi voleva essere lì a vederlo, perché Martin era un grande interprete e lui adorava guardarlo recitare. Avrebbe detto al mondo quanto fosse bravo e talentuoso e quanto lo ammirasse ma le cose ormai sarebbero andate diversamente.

Passò i giorni seguenti a pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Avrebbe potuto informarsi su dove sarebbe andato il cast a festeggiare ed andare quindi a complimentarsi con lui per il suo successo ma gli era piuttosto chiaro che se il suo nome era nella blacklist del teatro sicuramente lo era anche in quella del locale scelto per il dopo spettacolo, si strinse la testa tra le mani e una lacrima gli scese lenta sul viso, doveva vederlo, doveva.

******************************

Lo spettacolo della closing night andò benissimo, così come del resto lo fecero quelli prima.

Era esausto ma felice e soddisfatto, aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. L’unica cosa che lo lasciava un po’ con l’amaro in bocca era la notizia da parte dell’addetto alle prenotazioni che Ben aveva chiamato per acquistare un biglietto e che questo non gli era stato venduto come da sue precise istruzioni.

Già, era proprio lui che non lo voleva, che lo aveva inserito nella blacklist, ma allora perché questa informazione lo turbava e lo infastidiva tanto al tempo stesso? Forse sperava che Ben non avesse avuto il coraggio di chiamare, in fondo lo aveva messo in quella lista solo per precauzione con la certezza quasi matematica che non avrebbe chiamato ed invece lo aveva fatto ed ora una piccola parte di lui si sentiva in colpa.

Era arrabbiato certo e non aveva intenzione di passare sopra così facilmente al dolore che gli aveva procurato, voleva cancellarlo dalla sua vita, era ancora furioso e frustrato e ferito e, nonostante tutto ancora innamorato, era per quello che la rabbia ed il rancore non accennavano a diminuire ma continuavano a bruciarlo inesorabilmente da dentro. Cercò di levarsi quel pensiero dalla testa e di godersi la meritata festa che era stata organizzata per lui e tutto il cast in un locale lungo il Tamigi.

Il locale era fantastico, bella musica, buon cibo ed un ottimo champagne ad accompagnare il tutto constatò soddisfatto.

Si stava divertendo un mondo fino a quando non si accorse di una figura fuori dalla vetrata del locale appoggiata sul davanzale della terrazza esterna , di spalle alla sala che guardava verso il Tamigi, una piccola colonnina di fumo che saliva tremolante alla sua destra.

Un brivido lo percorse dalla base del collo fino giù per la schiena. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella sagoma alta e slanciata ovunque: era Ben.

Cosa doveva fare adesso? Uscire ed andare a parlargli oppure far finta di non averlo notato e proseguire la serata come se non fosse successo nulla? Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto scegliere la seconda delle ipotesi, lo sapeva molto bene ma..non avrebbe resistito, sarebbe uscito…

Come aveva fatto ad entrare alla festa? Poi si ricordò che non lo aveva messo nella blacklist del locale perché non pensava si sarebbe mai presentato dopo il rifiuto in teatro. Ben era estremamente permaloso, se la sarebbe presa e avrebbe deciso di rimanere a casa, questo pensava ed invece lo aveva completamente spiazzato.

Si fece forza, raddrizzò le spalle, ordinò un Lagavulin al bar e si avviò verso l’esterno sulla terrazza.

Ben era ancora di spalle perso nei suoi pensieri ad ammirare il fiume della sua amata città scorrere a poca distanza da lui, non si sarebbe accorto del suo arrivo.

“Ben.”

A questo richiamo si voltò di scatto, la sigaretta ormai spenta ed in mano una pinta di Foster.

“Martin. Ti trovo in forma, complimenti per il successo ottenuto dallo spettacolo, dicono tutti sia eccezionale.” Non riuscì a trattenere una lieve nota di fastidio nella voce, non avrebbe voluto farla trasparire ma non era riuscito a fermarla. Si avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra fredde e bevve un generoso sorso di birra.

“Oh sì, è andato davvero bene” disse quasi impassibile. Non lo avrebbe fatto sentire in colpa, non ancora, non stavolta.

“ Avresti potuto dirmelo in faccia che non volevi vedermi!” Ora il tono era cambiato, percepiva la sua stessa rabbia mentre lo ascoltava.

“Mi sarei quantomeno evitato il tono compassionevole dell’ addetto prenotazioni che non sapeva cosa fare quando si è ritrovato a non poter vendermi il biglietto come fossi alla stregua di qualche ragazzina stalker che è meglio non fare entrare per evitare guai. Ok, mi odi, è chiaro direi, ne hai anche forse tutti i motivi, ma questa davvero te la potevi risparmiare!”

“ Smettila Ben, smettila di fare la vittima, di fare l’offeso che cerca oltretutto di fare quello superiore, devi smetterla!” Il suo tono di voce si stava alzando, fortunatamente erano tutti dentro il locale e la musica era piuttosto alta per cui nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a loro, le guance erano rosse d’ira. Cercò di calmarsi e visto che non ricevette nessuna risposta andò avanti.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare? Cosa vuoi da me? Cosa diavolo pretendi?” disse tutto d’un fiato.

“Volevo complimentarmi con te, per il tuo lavoro.” La testa bassa a guardare il pavimento.

“bene, lo hai fatto, grazie. Ora perché non te ne vai e ti togli dai piedi? Tornatene a casa Ben!” Detto questo si voltò per tornare dentro quando si sentì strattonare per il polso, si voltò di scatto, furioso.

“Ma cos..? Cos’altro vuoi Ben? Non vedi che sei patetico e ridicolo?” Bevve un sorso di wisky, non voleva trattarlo così ma era furioso, non riusciva a trattenersi, gli stava restituendo solo un po’ del dolore che l’altro gli aveva causato anche se nel farlo sentiva male anche lui.

“Scusa, vo – volevo chiederti scusa.”  
“Oh, ma bene, ed ora? Cosa vuoi che ti dica Ben? Che accetto le tue scuse? Che è tutto a posto? Ma certo, tranquillo, tu mi chiedi scusa e facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla vero?” era livido in volto, ogni muscolo teso, il viso una maschera di odio e risentimento. Avrebbe davvero voluto prenderlo a pugni, ma come si permetteva

“ Sei solo uno stronzo Ben uno stronzo opportunista, sai una cosa? Vaffanculo! Fottiti, tu e le tue scuse del cazzo e lasciami il braccio, subito!”

“No.” E si sentì trascinare velocemente giù dalle scale che dalla terrazza portavano verso il Tamigi. Erano scomparsi dalla visuale e dalle orecchie di tutti.

“Nooo?Lasciami o davvero ti prendo a pugni.”

“Sono qui Martin, so che non vedi l’ora di farlo e ne avresti tutto il diritto, allora, cosa stai aspettando?” gli lasciò il braccio e gli fece segno di colpirlo.

Quanto avrebbe voluto, l’adrenalina era al massimo ma riuscì solo a strattonarlo ed a spingerlo con tutta la sua forza per terra ma Ben si rialzò subito e lo sfidò nuovamente a colpirlo.

“Avanti, tutto qui?”

Fu in quel momento che non ci vide più ed iniziò a colpirlo.

“Tutto qui? Mi hai rovinato la vita” un colpo al torace “ e sembra tu ti diverta a continuare a rovinarmela” un colpo al fianco “ Io ti detesto Ben” un colpo che stava per arrivare dritto al viso che l’altro fermò appena in tempo.

“Finalmente.” Questo gli disse Ben mentre si sedette per terra, il fiato corto, la voce tremante.

“Finalmente hai tirato fuori quello che pensavi, non ti senti meglio?” ricacciò indietro una lacrima , la voce il più ferma e neutra possibile.

“Fottiti Ben! E…no, non mi sento meglio, per nulla. Sei un arrogante presuntuoso ma non avrei dovuto metterti le mani addosso.” Si era seduto per terra al suo fianco. Era difficile averlo così vicino e resistere dall’abbracciarlo, stringerlo, baciarlo, era sempre bellissimo, uno stronzo ma bellissimo.

“Non dispiacerti per me Martin, me lo sono meritato e …comunque avere le tue mani addosso è sempre piacevole..Scusa..scusami, non avrei dovuto dirlo” scosse la testa piano “ sono un idiota, meglio che me ne vada, hai ragione tu, come sempre del resto.”

Si accorse del movimento di Ben, si era girato dalla parte opposta, lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, stava piangendo ma non voleva che lui lo vedesse così.

Cosa doveva fare ora? Andarsene e tornare alla festa come se nulla fosse successo ? O cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi? Quali pezzi? Ricominciare? Ma se sì, cosa?

“Non andare, potremmo..ehm… restare un po’ qui ad ascoltare il Tamigi insieme, sempre che ti piaccia ancora farlo.”

Lo avevano ascoltato ed ammirato spesso nelle loro lunghe passeggiate notturne, era una sensazione così rassicurante, così confortante e magica, solo loro, il fiume al loro fianco e le stelle sopra di loro, poi qualcosa era andata storta e la magia si era infranta.

Ora era più calmo, vomitargli contro la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore lo aveva in qualche modo aiutato, il riuscire finalmente ad urlargli contro tutto quello che pensava gli aveva tolto un grosso peso dal cuore che lo schiacciava ormai da anni.

“Adoro stare qui, in realtà adoro poter stare con te, anche se questo volesse dire ascoltarti mentre mi urli contro.” Prese e strinse la sua mano cercando di obbligarlo a guardarlo negli occhi ma ancora non ci riuscì. Come gli mancavano quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lo guardavano innamorati.

“E comunque mi manchi, ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni attimo tu mi manchi Martin. Volevo tu lo sapessi, nonostante tutto, nonostante i miei continui sbagli, nonostante tu ora mi disprezzi, io non ho mai smesso di pensare a te, a noi, a quanto io ti ami ancora. Se dopo stasera mi chiederai di sparire dalla tua vita lo farò, te lo devo, mi metterò su quella blacklist e non ti infastidirò mai più ma prima dovevo dirtelo, perdonami se puoi.”

Strinse ancora più forte la sua mano come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita, Ben gli stava dando una via d’uscita, avrebbe dovuto coglierla al volo ed andarsene, una persona sana avrebbe fatto così, solo che, anche lui lo pensava spesso, il più delle volte odiandolo in realtà ma ogni tanto affioravano anche i ricordi felici, quelli in cui si sentiva amato ed invincibile e dovette ammettere che gli era capitato solo con Ben. Aveva amato Amanda, lei gli aveva dato due figli che amava moltissimo ma nessuno era stato paragonabile a Ben e per l’atro sapeva che era lo stesso.

Si scostò appena di lato, appoggiò la sua fronte su quella dell’altro e…fanculo tutto..lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

“Cosa fermo ora?”gli chiese baciandolo sul collo.

“Non lo so, ti va se ci pensiamo domani?” riprese a baciarlo, lo strise forte a se, quanto gli mancava il calore di quel corpo così vicino al suo.

Il Big Ben in lontananza rintoccò solennemente la mezzanotte.

“È già domani.” E vide una lacrima scivolare lungo il viso di Ben , cadeva piano da quel mare di ghiaccio ed andava a fermarsi su quelle labbra così perfette mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

“Sì, ma noi non siamo Cenerentola, la carrozza non tornerà ad essere una zucca, siamo solo io e te qui, noi, ora, ricominciamo da qui e facciamo del nostro meglio ti va?” lo strinse di nuovo.

“ Tu lo avevi già fatto, io lo adesso, te lo prometto: qui, ora, noi, ce la faremo.”

“Sì, ce la faremo.”

“Perché noi ci apparteniamo.”

“Ora e per sempre Ben.”

“Ora e per sempre Martin”

E rimasero così abbracciati, nell’ombra della notte a proteggerli , per ore, baciandosi e cercandosi come avevano sempre fatto e come avrebbero fatto per sempre perché quando il destino ti fa dono della tua anima gemella, se sei abbastanza fortunato da riconoscerla ed accoglierla allora nessuno potrà mai più separarvi.


End file.
